The present invention relates to a magnetic belt for medical purposes, in particular, relates to a magnetic lumbar belt for applying magnetic flux to the lumbar region between waist and hips of a human body.
It has been well known that the application of magnetic flux to a human body is effective for promoting health and well being, reducing stiffness or pain in the shoulders and/or low back pain syndrome, and for improving the blood circulation, although the theoritical analysis of those effects is still unknown. In particular, it has been known that a magnetic necklace is effective for the treatment of stiffness in the shoulders. Concerning the low back pain syndrome, there is a report entitled "Treatment of low back pain syndrome by use of magnetic lumbar band" published by Department of Orthopaedic Surgery & Rehabilitation Center, Jichi Medical School in Japan. The report states that among 50 patients the magnetic lumbar band was effective with 31 patients for reducing low back pain. That is to say, the magnetic lumbar belt is effective for 62% of patients. The effect appears in the patients within about one week when they wear the magnetic lumbar belt. Further the patients felt a warmness around the lower back. Of course no ill effects were observed.
A prior magnetic lumbar belt has an elastic belt body made of cloth, and a plurality of solid permanent magnets unremovably sewn in the belt body.
However, said prior magnetic lumbar belt has the following disadvantages.
First, a prior belt applies very uneven pressure to the human body and is uncomfortable to wear. This is due to the fact that the contours of the upper and lower parts of the lumbar zone of the human body differ widely. Because of these differences in contour, certain parts of the belt made of ordinary rubber blended yarn fail to tightly fit the human body. Further, because the prior belt does not provide uniform elasticity throughout the whole width of the belt, various parts of the lumbar zone do not receive a uniformly tight fit, resulting in discomfort and improper application of the magnetic flux.
Next, it is necessary that the magnet can be changed in order to adjust the strength of the magnetic flux. However, the change of a magnet is impossible in the prior magnetic lumbar belt since the prior magnet is sewn into the belt body and is unremovable. Further, in a prior magnetic belt it is impossible to adjust or control the number of permanent magnets or the portion of the human body to be exposed.